Valentine's Day
by Sora Blade707
Summary: I know it's not V Day any more, but whatever. Anyway: Link has always felt alone on this special day. Can a shadow give him the happiness the blond so desperately needs? Warnings inside, set in the OoT time frame, DL x L.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the OC that briefly appears. Also, the song Valentine's Day sung by Linkin Park inspired this fic.

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU

Pairing: Dark Link x Link

* * *

Valentine's Day was when people spent time with that special someone and told him or her how much they loved the other. IT also came to Kokiri Forest and all of the Kokiri celebrated the day with cheer. All, that is, except for one. A fairyless boy with even less friends let alone a girlfriend. It was on this day that Link would put on a mask of fake cheer before heading to his secret spot near the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Not even Saria knew of his little haven, since he only went there when he felt incredible sorrow or loneliness.

Link was there that morning, dully watching the breeze moving the grass. Daffodils of various colors surrounded the lone rock that served as Link's chair and a brook was nearby, giving him a water source. Sunlight filtered through the entwined branches from above, concealing him even from a sharp-eyed bird.

It was always on Valentine's Day that the boy felt truly alone. Although Saria did give him a Valentine, Link really wanted to share the day with someone he loved romantically. Aside from that, he thought of Saria only as a friend and nothing more. Other Kokiri thought he was weird, so Link did not bother considering them.

"What's it like?" Link's head snapped toward the small tunnel that served as the entrance to his little hide-away. A girl stood there, but she wasn't Kokiri, as Link had never seen her before. Her hair was chestnut brown and had sparkling, pastel green eyes. She wore a grass green tunic and muddy brown leggings, but no shoes. The girl had a curious look on her face and brown bangs neatly framed her plain face.

"H-huh?" was the blond's intelligent reply. The girl had taken the ten-year-old by surprise, for he had not expected someone to find him. She tilted her head and blinked cutely before responding.

"What's it like to be alone on Valentine's Day?" she repeated, adding the last part to be clearer. Link looked away and jumped when he felt something brush against his shoulder. The girl could not possibly be natural, for there she was, sitting next to him on the rock.

The boy did not know how to put the feeling into words. He thought about it and the brunette waited with unnatural patience. A minute passed before the boy answered her question.

"It's…sad and…unbearably lonely. You feel left out of the loop…and there's no one there that cares for you…a lot," Link replied, trying his hardest to convey his meaning. She looked thoughtful as she stared at the ground in front of her. The girl brought her eyes to meet Link's and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for telling me…but…I'm sorry I made you cry," the brunette commented, pointing to the telltale trail the beads of water left. More fell from his sky blue eyes, shining like diamonds in the sunlight. Link was surprised at the fact and tried to wipe them away, but the girl stopped him. "Don't be ashamed. It's only natural to cry when sad or lonely. Show them to people who care and hide them from those who don't."

Silence came between them as Link heeded her words. Tears silently fell and the boy could not bring himself to look at her. Minutes passed before the brunette spoke again.

"Years from now, you will be asked again by the one person who will love you more than anything. Be prepared for that day," she told him. When Link turned to look at her, she was gone. The girl's words echoed in his mind as he left the haven for home.

Seven years passed and Link had just awakened the Water Sage, Ruto. He was sitting on the pier, watching the sunset with Navi off flying with Revenant, his shadow's male fairy. Link had just realized that it was Valentine's Day and did not know how he should feel, hence the blond being at the pier of Hyrule Lake. He was in that muddled emotional state when Shadow, his darker half, sat down next to Link.

"So, I have a question for you," Shadow told Link casually, the blond's attention suddenly on his dark self, "What's it like to be alone on Valentine's Day?"

It felt like déjà-vu to Link, but he could not place it, until he found the answer to Shadow's question almost immediately. The blond smiled sadly before repeating what he had told the brunette years before, but without so many pauses. Shadow listened and seemed to understand, though. Once again, tears fell from Link's eyes, but he was silent. There were no sobs, no whimpers, nothing. Link had turned away from Shadow when he answered, so…he would not have seen the flicker of emotion in Shadow's ruby eyes.

"Warm arms embraced the blond, causing him to start in surprise. Link felt himself being pulled closer to someone's chest, but knew it was Shadow doing all of this. Shadow's arms encircled Link's waist, holding the sky-eyed man securely to the raven-haired Hyrulian's body. Link blushed lightly as he felt soft fingers brush away the liquid diamonds that fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," Shadow murmured in Link's ear, before the sky-eyed Hyrulian felt a light peck on his cheek. He blushed a little darker, but said nothing as he leaned closer into Shadow. For once, Link felt incredibly happy on that Valentine's Day. He hoped that it would last.


End file.
